Lost and Found
by Bella1135
Summary: He was little, maybe a year old. When she first saw him in the parking lot, it was late, almost 12 at night, and he was filthy and naked. The baby looked hungry and helpless. When Jude got out of the car to hold him, she felt helpless too... jommy story
1. Chapter 1

"Go make your late night run, hurry and come back, I don't want to be here all night." Tommy said to her as she started for the door.

"You wanted crispy tacos right?" she asked.

"Don't forget my guacamole either."

The keys to the mustang felt cool in her hand as she ran across the Gmajor parking lot. The engine roared to life as she pushed in the clutch and started the car. Driving down the street she re-thought the lyrics to the song she had previously been working on with Tom in the studio. The Mexican place was a few more lights up, but she covered them in no time. Jude whipped into the parking lot the restaurant shared with a local bar, with a gas station on the end. The lot was packed for a Thursday night, but she spied a place a row over. Speeding through the parking lot, she whipped around the corner, hitting the breaks hard to pull into the spot. She barely had enough time when she saw him, and if he had been standing she would have knocked him over.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled it to nobody, sure of what she had just seen. She threw the car in reverse quickly, the threw it in park in the middle of the aisle. She didn't even turn the car off when she got out of it, failing to close the door as well. He was crying already and she was sure she had hit him. What the hell was he doing in the parking lot anyways?

Tears quickly welled up in her own eyes and she rushed to the baby. She didn't pick him up right away, but looked him over carefully. There were no cuts or bruises from what she could tell, just dirt and god knows what else on the boy.

"Oh thank god," she whispered as she finally reached for the crying infant. She held him lovingly, and he immediately rested his head on her shoulder and started to quiet down a little, but when the horn of a car blared, it started him up again. Her car was blocking the aisle of drunk was trying to leave the bar.

Getting in the car she held him in her lap the best she could and pulled the car forward in the space and parked. She sat there in the car holding him, trying to get him to calm down, to hush. Jude picked up her jacket from the passenger side, and wrapped the naked baby in it the best she could without putting him down. After a few minuets he stopped crying, and he picked his little head up to look at her. She smiled at him, and ran her hand over the top of his soft black hair. His blue eyes were red, and still wet from his tears but they were calmer now. He looked at her as if to say "Thank you" then laid his head back down on her shoulder.

It had been a while now and her cell phone was ringing from where it was placed in her cup holder. Flipping it open his voice immediately filled the air.

"Where are you Harrison, its been 45 minuets, it doesn't take that long to get tacos and…" Jude let his voice fade out and tried to find the courage to use her own. She started to cry a little, and the baby cooed to him self, just happy to find some comfort in the arms of a stranger.

"Tommy?" she whispered raggedly.

He knew something was wrong.

"Baby what wrong, where are you? I'll come right now. Jude? JUDE? Answer me damn it!"

"Tommy…"

"Tell me Jude, what it is?"

"I just found a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay there, just stay in your car, I'm coming." He told her assumingly.

"Can you bring a blanket or something? I mean I have him in my jacket he's just so cold, he doesn't have any clothes on…Tommy I almost hit him. I could have killed him, he's just so little. How could someone do this to him?" she said as she started to cry harder.

"Don't cry Jude, you'll make him upset, just calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jude hung up the phone and cradled the baby, holding him a little tighter against her. She could feel him shivering, so she cranked up the heater in the car. It wasn't to cold out side, but it was freezing for a baby with no clothes on. The baby started to get fussy again, and Jude figured he was sick, she didn't have anything at all to feed him, and she just didn't know what to do. So she did the one thing she knew how to do best, sing.

_When you smile_

_With those eyes_

_Baby it's like_

_You place a finger on my heart_

_And your lips next to mine_

_Make me think that maybe heavens where you are_

_God don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

Tommy pulled into the parking lot and saw her car a few spaces down from where he parked. He grabbed the blanket he had brought and walked over to her car. As he got close, he could hear her voice softly.

_Forever love_

_Say it love_

_Digame, Digame_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

He sighed and watched her as she finished the song. He could see the baby a little bit, resting up against her. He was still, and Tommy assumed she had finally been able to get him to go to sleep. He tapped on the window slightly and she jumped a little. When she saw him she unlocked the car and he opened the door.

"You ok?"

"Shhh I think hes asleep, finally" she whispered to him.

"Jude we should at least wrap him in the blanket and see if he belongs to anyone in the restaurant or bar." Tom told her.

"Tommy, look at him," Jude pulled the jacket off him somewhat so Tommy could see how dirty he was, and how little he looked, "There is no way in hell I'm giving him back to whoever had him."

"I know Jude, I know. But it's only the right thing to do." He handed her the chenille blanket he had taken from Darius's office. She took her jacket off of him and wrapped him up in the blanket. She started to cry when she got out of the car, and she held the baby boy close to her. Tom put his arm around her, encouraging her. She had been through a lot already, and he knew it was hard for her to see a baby so small and helpless, so miss treated.

They walked into the restaurant and he told Jude to wait by the door. He spoke some words to the manager very quickly. After a minute two, Tommy returned and told her to go ahead and walkout.

"What did you say?"

"I just asked him if anyone had told him about a lost baby, he said no, so we left."

Jude smiled. Tommy wasn't looking very hard. As they walked the little bit towards the club, Jude shifted her arms and held the baby differently.

"Here let me" Tommy took the boy from her and held him gently in the crook of his arm. He opened his eyes for just a moment then snuggled up against Tommy's chest.

"Look at him Tommy, he acts like nobodies ever loved him, or held him at all."

A lady passed them as they walked closer to the bar, and she starred at them until she passed them, then she turned to watch them walk away. Jude felt her eyes on her back and she stopped. The lady was obviously drunk, and had mean black eye.

"Tom" Jude said. He stopped and turned around to where she was. Jude took the baby from Tommy and walked closer toward the lady. Jude could see she was crying, obviously upset.

"Ma'am, is…is he yours?" Jude asked her carefully. The lady started to shake her head yes, then she quickly shook her head no, then yes again. Jude looked down at the baby and started to cry again. She started to hand him over to the lady, his mother, but she reached out and put a hand on Jude's arm.

"His name is Nickolas" she said, then she walked away, wiping the tears from her face carefully.

"I'll take good care of him," Jude called out to her, as Tommy put his arm around her. The lady stopped and looked at them, they already looked like a little family. She smiled a strained smiled, "I know you will Jude."

The got in Tommy's car, after deciding to leave Jude's car there and go back for it tomorrow. Jude got in and Tommy helped her buckle her seatbelt across her and the baby. He started to laugh slightly.

"What?"

"I just…I just cant believe all of this…Looks like we're going to have to start taking the hummer from now on."

"We need to go to the store before we go back to the studio, he needs diapers and food at least, then tomorrow I can get him everything else he needs."

"Jude you're going to have to report this to the police…" Tommy told her.

"Why? No I don't want to do that! They'll take him away from me; they'll give him back to his poor mother! Did you not see how someone had hit her? I don't think she could take care of him, I think maybe she wanted to, but whatever man she was with didn't let that happen. He probably keeps her drugged up and drunk for all we know!" Tommy didn't say anything but kept driving. What was going to be open at this time of night where they could get what they need? He thought about for a few minutes, and then realized the Wal-Mart a few miles away was probably open.

"She knew who you were Jude."

"Anyone not living under a rock knows who I am."

"What if she tries to get money from you, or take him back after you're really attached to him?"

"I won't let that happen" she told him firmly.

"You got to go to the police Jude." She sat silent for a moment then thought of something.

"Fine I'll go to the police…through Darius."

Tommy thought about it for a second, and then wondered why he didn't think of it himself. Darius had just about anyone you could imagine in his pocket, he surly had someone from the police tucked in there too.

They pulled into the Wal-mart, and Tommy helped her get out of the sports car while still holding the baby. They wondered over to the baby section and started looking at the massive amounts of things that where there. All the different foods, diapers, formulas, pacifiers, toys, clothes…

"I think maybe you should go get a cart, I didn't realize babies needed so much…" Jude told him.

"Neither did I," he said looking at her and Nickolas, "I think we're in over our heads."


	3. Chapter 3

"How much does he weigh?" Tommy asked her.

"Right now I would guess about a ton!" she said trying to move her arms a bit. Tommy laughed and took Nick from her.

"I would say like...15 to 20 pounds?" Tommy told her. Jude looked through the diapers and found some she figured were ok. Next they moved to the clothes section. Tommy laughed at Jude as she oohed and awed over all the little clothes they had. She got him hats and shoes, pajamas and some little jeans and t-shirts. She also threw some onesies in there for him and some extra soft blankets she found.

"Look at these!!" She exclaimed as she found all the crib sheet sets. They had them with flowers and clowns and anything else you could think of.

"Do you really need those yet? He doesn't have a crib." Tommy asked her.

"Oh my God, a crib! He has nowhere to sleep!"

"All you have to do it make a palette on floor and sleep next to him, then tomorrow we can go and get something for him." Jude stopped and looked at him. He looked so sweet, standing there, holding Nick all wrapped up his blanket. Tommy looked down at the baby and yawned, he was getting tired. Jude smiled and hugged him gently around the waist.

"Thank you for doing this for me, I'll never forget it."

"That's what friends are for right?" he asked her.

"Friends, ya" she said with a down cast glance.

"Jude I didn't mea-"

"Let's just get him some food and go ok?"

Jude went to the next isle and saw all the numerous cans of baby food, and formula. She picked out some bottles, and picked up a pacifier that hung next to them. It took her 10 minutes to pick out some formula.

"Tom?"

"What?" he said turning around from where he was leaning against the cart with Nick.

"Does he have teeth?" She said walking over to him.

"Everyone has teeth Jude," he told her.

"No I mean like now does he have teeth now"

"Oh umm…" Tommy used his free hand to kind pull down his little lip and look, "I see…4, 2 on top and 2 on bottom." Jude started to pick out some canned food for him, just enough to last them through tomorrow.

"I need one more thing then we can go." She told Tommy. He looked tired so she took Nick from him and went to find the one last thing she needed. Baby bubble bath. Nickolas looked like a little piggy that had been rolling in the mud, and a bath was certainly in order as soon as he woke up.

By 3 in the morning they had gotten back to Jude's and Nickolas had woken up. He didn't cry, he just wanted Jude to hold him close. Tommy carried all the stuff in, and Jude decided to go ahead and run a bath. She sat Nick up on the counter first, by the sink, and washed most of him off with a warm wash cloth. Than she got in the shallow bath water with him. He laughed and splashed her. He definitely liked the water.

"You ready to wash that hair of yours?" she asked him, and he gave her a toothy grin. But when it actually came time to dumping the water on his hair, he wasn't so happy. He started to cry and Jude started to panic.

"No baby, don't cry Nicky, I'm almost done," she told him soothingly as she tried to keep the water out of his eyes, but not let him slip and slid in the tub. There was a knock at the door and Tommy asked threw it if everything was ok.

"Yes he doesn't like having his hair washed…but it was sticky." She heard Tommy laugh through the door.

"Is it ok if I just crash on the sofa?"

"Oh ya sure, we're going to get out right now, I'll dry him off then we are going to sleep"

Jude got him and herself out of the tub, and she dried him off and dried his hair real good. She slipped on her night shirt and then yelled for Tommy.

"Tommy?" she yelled for him, "Can you bring me the diapers?" He appeared in the doorway with one, and handed it to her.

"You know how to do that?"

"Umm no but it can't be that hard right?"

30 minutes and 4 destroyed diapers later, they had it on him. Tommy pulled all the tabs to hard and they tore off, then on two of them Nickolas pulled the whole diaper off and ripped it as soon as he got it on. He just thought it was a game. Eventually he calmed down and she was able to dress him in his cute little baseball pajamas with feet on them. He was happy to sit on the floor while she brushed out her hair. She looked at him and he looked up at her, and she smiled. He looked like a completely different child then the one she had found earlier. He was clean, and he was happy. She picked him up and walked into the kitchen. Tommy was crashed out on the couch, but he had put all the stuff away and washed out the bottles and left them on the counter. Jude held Nick on her hip as she tried to figure everything out.

"The bottle needs the liner, which you put on first…then…the formula. Do I make it with hot water or cold water then warm it up. What if you don't like it hot…" She said talking to Nick. He just cooed at her and got a handful of her hair.

"Ow ow ow No, let go please, I'll warm it up, I promise" she said whining to him as she fought to get his hand untangled. He just laughed and giggled. Somehow 15 minutes later she had a bottle made for him, and he seemed more then happy to drink whatever she gave him. She burped him the best she could, then laid down on the palette Tommy had made for them when they were still in the bath.

Nickolas went to sleep easy; it had been a long rough night for the baby. Jude laid there and watched him for a little bit. She studied his little face, and his soft hair. She leaned in close and smelled the top of his little head…now he smelled like baby, instead of the trash that he faintly smelled like before. Next she did what any new mother would do. She picked up each of his little hands, and gently counted his 10 tiny fingers, then his 10 little toes.

She had fallen asleep with the baby in her arms, but when she woke up to the sound of her cell phone at 10 he was gone. She screamed for Tom and ran into the living room, where she quickly quieted her self at the sight of the scene in front of her. Tommy was asleep on the couch, with Nick curled up on his chest. He had his fingers intertwined across the baby's back to hold onto him. Jude wished more than anything she had a camera to take a picture of them, but she couldn't find it. Tommy had never looked more desirable to her than he did right now. What was it with men and babies that make women melt...

"He woke up a few hours ago and I went and got him," Tommy told her in a whisper. She ran her fingers slightly through Tom's hair and smiled. "Go back to sleep."

Her cell rang again in her room and she ran to get it. Looking at the caller id, she saw it was D, and was hesitant to answer the phone. She cringed and flipped it open. "You better have a damn good reason for not showing up this morning!" he yelled at her thought the phone.

"I do D, I promise, I'll be there in an hour."

"Good Tommy's been here waiting for you, he's not happy."

"Darius" she said with a laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter Jude; he's not happy and neither am I."

"D, Tommy is on my couch right now, I'm sure he quite content." She told him, trying hard not to fall over laughing.

"Whatever…so you caught me, that doesn't mean you two are off the hook, be here in an hour."

Jude threw on some clothes really quick and made Nick a bottle and put it in the fridge, then scribbled a note to Tommy. She was taking the Porsche back to his place to get the Hummer, and then to back to Wal-mart to get a car seat. By some miracle she made it back to her place in 45 minutes. She had called Tommy earlier and woke him up and the baby up so she prayed they would both be dressed and Nick would have gotten fed too before they went to G-major. She walked into the apt, and both her boys were sitting on the sofa, watching Baby Einstein on TV.

"Well look at you, I figured it would be a war zone."

"He's only a baby Jude," Tommy said as he stood. Nick leaned for Jude as soon as she was close and she took him from Tom.

"Darius is going to kill us." She told him as they walked out to the Hummer.

"No he's not it's going to be fine, we'll tell him the story, ask him to make a few calls, it will all be fine."

"What if he won't? Then what?" she asked him.

"I don't know Jude; we'll figure it out from there ok?"

She handed Nick to Tommy so she could climb into the hummer. He handed nick back to her once she was inside and she buckled him into his new car seat.

"So I was thinking maybe that when we go in there, well you should go in alone and tell him, he likes you better, known you longer," Jude told Tommy from the back seat where she was riding with the baby.

"No way missy, don't push this one me."

"Ah ha! I knew it! You know he's going to be upset, if not you would do it…"

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, she was right. "Look. We're going in there together, all of us."

"Darius can't yell and act like a crazy person around him." Tommy laughed and pulled into the G major parking lot.

"It will be fine."

Jude pulled Nick out of his car seat, and handed him to a waiting Tommy. Before they walked in she straightened out Nick's little shirt and retied one of the shoes he had on. Tommy brushed his black hair over to the side a little more and smiled at Jude.

"It's now or never," he told her. Jude opened the door and she and Tommy walked in, with him holding Nick, as he sucked on his pacie. The place instantly quieted as they all got a look of Tom Quincy, holding a baby, with Jude Harrison by his side. They marched straight to Darius's office; Jude took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in" he bellowed from the other side of the door.

Jude opened the door, and walked in, with Tom right behind her.

"Finally" Darius said when he saw them walk in, and then he saw the baby, "What is this? The Partridge Family?"

"No, D, this is the reason why we were late" Jude told him as they took a seat across from him.

"Quincy, you better start explaining you self right now, and why the hell did you drag my artist into your mistake! I can't believe you man! I thought tha-"

"Whoa whoa, you got it all wrong D, this is Jude's baby" Darius was silent for a second, and he looked like he was trying to calm down, but it wasn't working at all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he screamed at the pair. This scared Nickolas and sure enough he started to cry and fight to get to Jude.

"Come here baby, it's ok" she told him as she took him from Tommy.

"D man, you're scaring him," Tommy told him.

"I'm about to scare you if you don't tell me what is going on."

"Look, Nickolas is the reason neither of us came back to the studio last night, and why we didn't come in this morning. Jude found him last night."

"Found? You just don't find babies Tom."

"Honest to God truth man, she almost ran over him in a parking lot. His mother dumped him there before she went into the bar…." Jude picked off where Tommy let off. The key to this was to get Darius to soften that heart of his and open up to the baby. "You should have seen him, he was naked, dirty from head to toe, he shivered all night until we were able to get him home…And we met his mom, walking out of the bar. She had this huge black eye and she looked like she was cracked out, and all she told me was 'his name is Nickolas' and she walked off." Jude started to choke up and Darius looked at her sympathetically.

"He's just so little, and I could have killed him. He was in a parking lot for god sakes, and Tommy and I didn't just leave with him, we asked people if he belonged to them right?" Tommy nodded his head in agreement with Jude. Jude looked down at the baby and hugged him a little tighter to him. Darius got up from his desk and walked to where Jude sat. He squatted down to where he was eye level with the baby.

"Now who would be in the right mind to dump this little guy, let alone any baby." He said as Nick wrapped his hand around D's finger. Darius smiled and looked up at Jude, "I'm glad someone like you found him Jude, you did the right thing" Jude smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Tom take the baby and wait outside will you, I want to talk to Jude in private." Tommy did as he was asked left Jude in there alone with D.

"So what's the next step?"

"I need a bigger place to live? I don't get what your asking." She told him confused.

"Well obviously you wanted me to see the baby for some reason, and you and I both know you can't just keep him. What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Darius did I mention you are the most wonderful, generous, caring, person in the world?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Cut the crap, I'm already going to help you Jude."

"I want to adopt him. I want him to stay with me" Jude told him honestly.

"Are you sure you can handle something like that? I mean if you expect Tommy to stick around and help you raise a stranger's kid, I think your going to be sorely disappointed. I mean, I can make the calls, and make this happen…but I don't know if you're ready to handle something like this."

"Darius, how would you know, you don't even have kids! And if you do, you're sure as hell not raising him. I want this little boy, I was sent to him for a reason. I can give him the life that his mother wasn't able to. I can give him a life, way better than the average child. But I'll love him, and he'll always know how I saved him, and how hard I willing to fight to keep him…"

Darius looked at the young girl in front of her, who was pleading to keep a baby she had just found. He knew he might regret it late, but he shook his head up and down, and went to hug her.

"I'll make the calls…congrats…Mom"

Jude laughed and wiped her eyes once again, "that sounds weird doesn't it?" Darius laughed "Ya but you'll get use to it, take some time off, I'll call you when I get stuff set up. I know a big man down at the court house; we'll get it all rolling for you." Jude hugged him once more and ran out of his office to tell Tom. She didn't see her boys anywhere. She looked in the studios, and in the lobby. Finally she went up stairs and soon heard Tommy talking from in the kitchen.

"He's a good baby really, we got dressed this morning and had a bottle and everything, didn't we little man." When Jude rounded the corner, she thought she was going to have to kill someone. Whether it be the 4 office bimbos crowded around Tommy, or Tommy himself for using Nick to pick up girls.

"What the hell Tom?" she said reaching for Nick.

"Oh, um I was just telling the girls here about Nick, and um-"

"Try more like using MY son, to pick up chicks…" Jude walked off, and heard the other girls behind her…

"Jude had your baby?! You make me sick…"

The next thing Jude heard was a girl's hand connecting to Tommy's cheek, and she smiled…dog, he deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jude, Jude, let me in Jude!" Tommy yelled pounding on the locked door to his office at Gmajor. Jude locked herself inside, and Tommy could hear the TV on something sounding like a children's show.

"The baby's asleep, shut up and go away."

"He is not asleep or you wouldn't be yelling," he said slouching there. This had been going on for about 30 minutes now, and she just couldn't give up. He hadn't meant to use Nickolas to talk to the girls; they just kind of gravitated towards him. Tommy wandered upstairs with Nick to scour the fridge for something to drink, and the girls just started playing with the baby. The funny thing was Nick didn't want to play with them. He shied away, turning his face away into Tommy's neck. When he heard Jude's voice he turned his face to find her, and when she was close he leaned so far out from Tommy to get to her, if Jude hadn't been right there Tommy may have dropped him.

Jude was right when she said she was sent to the little boy, those two were meant to be together.

Tommy didn't know what else to do, so he picked up his cell phone and called hers.

"I'm not letting you in," she told him through the phone.

"Jude, baby I'm sorry. It wasn't really they way it looked; they just kinda came to see the baby."

"Don't baby me, and don't blame this on Nick."

"Come on Jude, let me in so I can explain, I promise, please." Jude sighed at the heartfelt tone in his voice; she got up, closed her phone and unlocked his office door. He slipped inside and closed and relocked it behind him.

"Thank you, please Jude just hear me out." She stood there and crossed her arms across her chest. Nick sat on the loveseat, somewhat discovering his feet, and paying attention to the TV. "I just went up there with him to get something to drink, that's it! I was there and they walked in and saw him and it was just 'ohh he's so cute.'"

"Tommy all you would have had to say was "'thanks he's Jude's,' then they would have acted like he had the plague. They would have looked at him, and looked at you, then left it alone."

"What do you mean, left me alone…"

"Please tell me you've noticed, look at him Tommy. He could be your son any day of the week! The hair the eyes…" Jude ran her hand through her hair and sat down on the loveseat next to Nick. He automatically leaned over and rested his little head up against her arm, and she soon scooped him up in her lap. Tommy stayed silent for a little bit and just took in the site of Jude, holding the baby. Nick played with the bracelet she had around her wrist, and held on to Jude's fingers with his other hand. Jude looked the happiest he had seen her lately. He sighed, feeling the butterfly rise up in his stomach. He thought it for a split second more, and then sat down next to her before he lost the courage.

"I've noticed it; I know he looks somewhat like me. We do share that…but we share something else really important." Jude looked to meet his gaze, and he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"We both love his mommy, very much." Jude didn't say anything but just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious or, just trying to bullshit his way back into her favor.

"Jude I want to help you, help you raise him I mean. You can't do this on your own; you and I both know that. I mean your only 20, and you're in the spot light all the time. What happens when you go on tour? Or when he gets big enough to go to school? Have you thought about any of this?"

"Of course I have, some of it. I mean I don't have the slightest clue about raising him, but I know what I've done so far with him is coming naturally to me. Are you serious Tommy? About wanting to help me, because if you think you're just going to do it until he's older or it gets easier or something, you're mistaken. I won't have someone come into his life and be an important figure for him, just to have you take off."

"Don't you get it Jude? Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you baby?" Tommy picked up her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Seeing you with him, and experiencing all this, has made me realize I don't ever want to be without him, or you. I want to be with you Jude, so that we can raise him together."

"You mean together together, like you really do want to be with me? You're not going to run or forget or anything like last time? I mean we've tried this one already… Because just the other day you were telling me we were friends…"

"I'm scared; I'm terrified of being with you again Jude. I'm afraid I'm going to mess up again or hurt you even worse. I don't want to screw that up with you Jude. I wasn't ready back then, not ready to commit, and not read to admit to myself how I really felt." Jude sat there for a moment staring at Tommy's hand in hers.

"I don't know what to say," she said looking into his eyes.

"Then don't say anything…" he quickly closed the space between their lips. He cupped the side of her face gently with his hand as he tried to get as close to her as possible. She whimpered softly as he nibbled on her lip. Her hands ran through his hair and down the front of his chest. The kissing subsided after a heated moment, and Jude pulled back to catch her breath.

"Wait a second," she told Tommy, "I'm not the only one you should be asking." Tommy smiled at Nickolas who was looking at the two of them from Jude's lap.

"What do you think little man; want me to hang around you and mommy for…forever?" He asked him smiling. Nickolas had no idea really what he was saying, but when Tommy held his hands out for Nick to come to him, he did with a giggle.

"Then there's our answer"

Later that night, they were at Tommy's place, and Nickolas was crashed out hard on the palette on the floor. Jude and Tommy sat on his couch having a drink, as they watched over the baby.  
"You know, he really does need a crib," Jude told Tommy as she laid her head in his lap.

"I know we'll go soon and get him everything….Jude I'm really glad you're here, both of you." Jude sat up, and looked into his eyes.

"Me too," she told him.

"I don't want you leaving anytime soon…" He said in a whisper as she closed the space between their lips. They kissed passionately and he pulled on her hips to get her closer to him. She broke the kiss for a moment and got on top of him, straddling his legs. He ran his hands down her back and then back up into her hair. He tangled his fingers in it, and then pulled his lips from hers to look at her.

"You're so beautiful." He brought his hands around to the front of her shirt, and started to unbutton it, but he stopped when she covered his hands with her own.

"I thought that you want-"

"Oh I do, I do…just not in front of the baby" She said as she jumped up off his lap and ran into his room giggling. He sat there for a moment, and looked at Nick lying on the floor, just to make sure he was asleep. He was and Tommy jumped up following the trail of Jude's clothes into the room. He found her socks, her pants, and shirt but no underwear. Jude was under the covers with her back turned to him. He quickly shimmied out of his clothes, down to his boxers, and slipped in between the covers with her. She didn't move, but he knew she was pretending, so he moved her hair and bra strap off her shoulder and started to place light kisses there. He ran his one hand along her waist, thigh, then back up around to the front of her stomach.

"Jude" he said in a sing song voice, "wake up sleepy." She neither moved nor made a sound so he continued exploring her body with his hands. He undid her bra and pulled it down to expose her breast. He ran his hand down the front of her stomach once more, but this time didn't stop. His fingers traced the edges of her panties, and then gradually found their way inside.

She wanted to moan, and flip over and have her way with him, but it was their first time together, and she wanted it to last. She did lean closer to him, encouraging him, but still not making a sound. Tommy smiled, he knew this was torturing her, but he was tired of her being quiet and he wanted to make her scream. She was wet underneath his fingers and he rubbed on her clit to make sure of it. She thrashed a little, but still didn't make any noise. He removed his hand and sat up in the bed, and stripped her panties and bra off of her. She casually turned onto her back and what was all it took. He attacked her body, his mouth sensually sucking at her breast, teasing her nipple between his teeth. All at the same time, as he plunged two fingers into.

"Oh God Tommy!"

He looked up at her and smiled, that did it. He hovered over her, his fingers starting to pick up pace. He kissed up her neck and was met by a ravenous kiss once he got to her lips. The more he kissed her, the hotter she was, and the wetter she got. He could feel her start to squeeze around his fingers and he broke the kiss but let his lips linger above hers.

"Let go Jude, let me feel you baby…"She moaned his name and squeezed her eyes closed tight as wave after wave of passion and lust rocked her body. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss, and she grinded her body against his hand. Her orgasm ended, but her intensity didn't. The cool down only made her want him more. As soon as she was in her right mind she placed both her hands on his shoulders and flipped him over.

"Is this ok?" she asked as she slid his boxers down his legs.

"I'm just wondering why we never did this before."

"Why didn't we do this before?" she asked.

"The first time we dated, you were just barely 18, and I was still stupid, I don't know, I guess it just wasn't right." Jude slid up his body, gently brushing her breast against his chest.

"Is it right now?" she whispered to him as she sucked slightly on his neck. He held on to her hips, as he gently slid into her. She moaned and was still for a few moments.

"It's perfect now." He told her.

She moved her hips as she leaned over him and kissed him. His hands roamed her body, and their moans filled the air. He gradually pushed her body up, to where she was truly riding him. He wanted to see her, to be able to touch here where ever, to watch her cum. His hands held her breast as she moved her body on him. Ecstasy was what she was feeling, and she let him know it. She threw her head back and her body became rigid. She shook with intensity as she willed her body to keep moving on top of his. Tommy sensed her struggle, and flipped them back over where he continued fucking her. It was almost as if her orgasm never ended before she was cumming again, crying out his name, and pulling at his hair.

"Oh god, you're so fuckin hot, don't stop Tom, don't stop" she begged him.

"Cum again Jude, cum with me baby"

He felt him self start to explode inside her, and he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him as they came together. He didn't let her go, but held her there as the passion ended, then suddenly it became very hot in the room. The sweat dripped off their bodies, and the bed felt as if it had been rained on. Tommy moved to where he was sitting on the side of the bed, he wasn't able to stand at the moment.

"Baby?"

"Hum?" she answered. She looked so sexy to him, her hair splayed all over his pillow, and the flush of sex on her body. If he had had the energy he would have taken her again, right there.

"Let's shower, then we can both go sleep by Nickolas." Jude sat up and smiled.

"How about we shower, you fuck me again, and then we sleep by Nick." She giggled and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, every so often having to hold on to something near for support. When he heard the shower start, he suddenly found his legs; no way was he going to miss this…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the week Darius had pulled his strings, and his friend, Mr. Robinson, a Judge and former lawyer, was going to stop by so Jude could sign the papers to make Nickolas officially hers. He was listed into the system as an abandoned baby, and since Jude found him, he bent the rules a little bit, and didn't put him into the orphanage system.

Tommy, Jude and Nickolas got to the studio around 9, so that Jude could record some background vocals with Kwest really quick. Once she was done, she went to Tom's office, where he was playing with the baby. He was starting to get restless but Jude couldn't leave until Mr. Robinson got there.

"Why don't I take the little man out, we'll go shop or something." Tommy suggested.

"That sounds good, but I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Something wrong?" he asked sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

"No nothings wrong, but I'm going to be filling out all the papers and stuff I need to adopt him, and I just need to know where you want to fit in in all of it."

"Jude I want you to feel comfortable, don't push yourself into something you don't want to be in."

Jude went over and sat down on Tommy's lap.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you feeling pressured to be with me, and be a father to him. And I don't want that. I want whatever you want."

"Jude you have been so much happier since you found that little boy. And so have I, one because you being happy makes me happy, a two because Nick has seriously grown on me, he's a wonderful baby, and he makes life so much brighter. I want to be a part of that, a part of you being so happy, and a part of his life…Jude you tell me what you want."

"Honestly?"

"Of course silly" he said as he absent mindedly played with her hair.

"I want to list your name right next to mine, as his father." Jude said nervously as she bit her lip. Tommy smiled and leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you do that lip thing?" he asked before he sucked on her neck slightly.

"Tommy be serious," she said as she lightly smacked her arm, but she tilted her neck to give him better access

"I am," he told her as he kissed his way back up to ear, where he whispered very softly, "Jude, I want him to have my name."

Jude sucked in her breath slightly and turned to look at him, and when she did he immediately kissed her lips. She leaned into him, grabbing onto his collar slightly.

A knock on the door broke them of the trance they had fallen into, and Jude quickly jumped off his lap to answer the door. It was Darius.

"Jude, Mr. Robinson is here to speak to you."

"Great," she said smoothing her hair out, "Nickolas doesn't have to be present does he?"

"As far as I know, no he doesn't."

"Ok Tom is going to take him shopping, but if I need him to come back I'll just call," she said turning around to look at Tom. He nodded it was all ok, and went to pick Nick up.

"Lets go buddy, we got to get you dressed for the ladies…" Jude laughed, and kissed Nick on the head, then quickly kissed Tommy on the lips as they walked out.

"What was that about?" Darius asked her.

"Umm a recent development?"

"How recent?" He asked her. Jude looked down at her feet and smiled.

"I don't know, maybe a week or two." Darius started to cough slightly.

"You mean after you found Nick." Jude nodded her head.

"After I found Nick, maybe Darius," she said as she started to walk out, "Your wrong about him not sticking around…"

By 12:30 p.m. Jude was in the middle of signing everything in D's office when Tommy walked into the office with Nick. They were dressed the same, decked out in Abercrombie stripped polo shirts, and jeans.

"There are my boys!" she exclaimed as she took Nick from Tommy. He giggled and smiled at her, she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"How are you baby? You look so handsome," Tommy coughed and smiled at her, "You too baby," he said kissing his cheek as well.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I didn't know if you needed me to sign anything or not."

"Are you Mr. Quincy?" Mr. Robinson asked as he stood.

"Yes sir, nice to meet you," Tommy said as he walked to the man and shook his hand.

"Congratulations on adopting your son," he told him. Tom smiled and looked over at Jude and Nick.

"Thank you, they already mean the world to me, Jude and him."

"He's a very lucky little boy."

Tommy signed the papers, right next to Jude's signatures.

"Ok so here is his birth certificate, and the rest of the government documents you'll need when its time to visit the doctor, and enroll for school and such."

Darius walked in not knowing they were still using his office.

"I'm sorry I can leave if you're not done yet," he said.

"No No" Mr. Robinson said, " Only a few for more things and I'm out of your hair…ok so on the birth certificate, I need to fill some things in, Baby's full name, address things like that." Jude and Tommy nodded.

"Ok full legal name?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Nickolas Rion Quincy" Tommy answered. Darius dropped the cd he was holding and looked at the pair.

"How long has this been decided?" he asked. Tommy shrugged and looked at him.

"Recent development?" Tommy answered him.

"Can you spell the name for me?" Mr. Robinson asked

"N-i-c-k-o-l-a-s R-i-o-n Q-u-i-n-c-y" Jude said slowly.

A few more minutes and everything was done and over with, sealed with a hand shake.

"I wish you both the best" Mr. Robinson told them.

"Thank you very much for doing this for us." Jude told him sincerely, "I know this will all go public eventually, but you spared us from having to face that too soon. I want to adjust with him first. So thank you again."

"It was my pleasure," and with that he was gone.

Nickolas was hers….hers and Tommy's.

Over the next few days Tommy went nuts buying things for Nick. Jude and him had decided not to move in together, both of them wanting to keep their apartments. Also if the media caught on, they would always have options on where to hide out. So Tommy went out and bought two of everything for Nick. Two cribs, and two changing tables, two strollers, two high chairs, two swings to swing in. Two of everything. This way, wherever he was at, he would have what he needed. They spent the whole weekend out with Nick shopping and just having fun. They took him to a park near downtown, and had a picnic, then took a nap together on the blanket, just laying in the warm sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright and early the next morning, Jude's cell phone was ringing. Nick was still asleep in his crib. Reaching for her phone, she saw it was Tommy.

"Good morning baby," she cooed into the phone.

"I wish it was Jude." He said.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He sighed loudly, "There are pictures of us everywhere, in all the papers, on the news, us and the baby in the park yesterday, and when we bought him some more stuff after."

Jude was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to handle this.

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked him.

"D thinks we should just call press conference, and tell them everything."

"Everything?"

"Ya, I agree with him, it will be best to clear it up now, there is no use in the press thinking that this is some baby you have had hidden along. And now you have the documents to prove that you just recently adopted him. You think about it, get Nick dressed and I'll come over. We'll call Darius with our decision when I get there,"

Jude got up and made Nick a bottle before she woke him. She picked out a completely preppy baby polo shirt, and some polo jeans with little polo sport boots. Tommy had obviously gone crazy shopping, and she was almost sure he had an identical polo outfit in his closet. She didn't like waking Nick up, but if she didn't he would sleep all day. She changed his diaper, which was much easier thanks to the tall changing table, and dressed him. Once that was done, she sat on the sofa with him as she fed him his bottle.

Tommy was right, they were all over the local channels and the entertainment shows. ET was having a field day with this, trying to uncover the mystery surrounding her, Tom, and the baby. She laughed at some of the ideas, which all mainly concerned Tommy, and how Jude was raising the love child he had had with another woman. Since Nick was up, she had to wait for Tom to get there so she could shower and dress. Twenty minuets later, he arrives.

"What took you so long?" she asked worriedly as she opened the door.

"Maybe it was the hounding of the paparazzi outside both our buildings, I called D and he said there's more at G major, he's sent a car here for us to take."

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't even think about that! How do they find out where we live so fast?"

"I don't know but hurry and get dressed"

"Shouldn't we call Darius first?" she asked.

"Well what did you decide? And where is Nicks baby Einstein video I bought him?"

"Its over there on the coffee table, and I want this all to be over with as soon as possible, the only way to have it is set the record straight and do the interview…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you everyone for gathering here today at G-major. I'm sure all of you are very curious about the situation that has recently developed between Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy. That is why we are having this press conference, so that today they can release their official statements…Jude?"

Jude walked out from behind a curtain that was draped at the back of the stage and took her place at the podium. "Thank you Darius". Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them together slightly. She was introducing her new relationship, and her new son to the world.

"First off I would like to thank you for being here and please hold all questions till the end of the press conference. Recently Mr. Quincy and I have been in the media a lot, and that is what I am here to address." She smiled an unsure shaky smile and looked to her left where Tommy stood holding Nickolas behind the curtain, off stage. He nodded at her, giving her the courage to go ahead.

"Tom and I are currently involved in a relationship other then artist and producer, and we have been for a little bit now." The flashes of lights went off around the room and a few people shouted questions Jude left unanswered.

"We ask that you respect our privacy in this matter, and more importantly in what I am about to bring up." Tom walked out from behind the same curtain holding Nickolas. The flashes really went off now, and baby Nick closed his eyes and buried his face into Tommy's chest. He patted his back and walked to the microphone.

"Guys he's only 1, you don't really want to blind him at such a young age do ya?" He told them half joking, but more serious than anything. Jude spoke to the baby softly and took him from Tom. She smiled brightly at him; Tom had fixed his hair just like his daddy's.

"This is Nickolas, and he is MY son," she said as she stressed the word 'my'. "A few weeks ago I went on a taco run in the middle of the night. When I pulled into the parking lot, I almost hit this little boy. He had on no clothes, was dirty, hungry and cold. So I called the one person who I knew would know what to do. Tommy. He came right away and the next morning we called the authorities. He was listed as an abandon baby, and I started the paperwork right away to adopt him. It was finalized a few days ago." Darius walked up on stage and leaned over to speak into the microphone.

"Jude and Tommy will now answer some questions."

Jude pointed to a man in the crowd and everyone quieted down.

"Jude, your only 20, how are you going to raise a baby by yourself, and with such a hectic life style?"

"Well first off I would disagree with the hectic life style comment. I am not someone you see in tabloids, I am not always partying or out on the town. I take what I do very serious; Tommy and Darius do not let me forget it's a job. Secondly, I won't be raising Nick by myself. Tommy will be there for me, as an important father figure in his life, and I really do have a great support system here at G Major. Next question…"

"Tommy, do you really intend to help raise this baby? You're a notorious playboy, I mean, what has suddenly made you change your ways?" Tommy smiled and protectively put his arm around Jude.

"Jude made me change my ways, she did a long time ago. Come on guys; give me a little credit here. I haven't been in the tabloids like I use to be in a long time. I do intend to raise this baby with Jude, as our child." Tommy smiled deviously, "He has my name after all"

"JUDE, JUDE, IS THAT TRUE? MISS HARRISON!" screams of her name echoed through the building. Jude waited until they quieted down.

"His full legal name is Nickolas Rion Quincy, it is true. Next question," she said calmly. She started to shift Nick to her other side, but Tom took him before she could.

"He's heavy, sorry, next question, anyone? I'll answer a few more, than it's nap time," she joked and the reporters laughed.

"Will you be releasing official pictures of the three of ya'll together? Or photocopies of the adoptions papers to prove your story?" Jude furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Prove my story? I'm not sure what you're getting at, this little boy right here proves what happened."

"He's got Mr. Quincy's last name, he's got the hair and the eyes…is he truly Mr. Quincy's biological child, and you being a loving girlfriend are standing by his side? Or is it all just a media stunt? Something to bring you into the press, your new album is expected to come out soon…"

"How dare you insinuate that I am exploiting a child for my own personal gain! He is my child, and I do love him very much. He was not fathered by Tom; I wish he was, because than I would know he had been taken care of. But he isn't Tom's child, and in no was he taken care of. I do not know who his parents are, and I do not wish to know the type of person who does this to an innocent child. Adoption papers may or may not be released to the press; that is something Mr. Quincy and I will have to discuss." Jude closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "As for a picture, that will come in time. No offence, but the press is not my main concern right now. My main concern is that Nickolas here adjusts to his new life. When everything is taken care of, you may get a picture but that has yet to be seen. That is it for now, no more questions." Jude walked off the stage hastily, with Tommy holding the baby running to catch up to her.

"Jude, baby just calm down!" He told her as he finally caught up to her. Tom spun her around and saw that the face was wet with tears.

"Why do they have to be like that? They make me feel as if I did something wrong by having him!"

"That is the complete opposite of what is going on here and you know it. You can't let these people get to you, all they want is their juicy story. Not the story of a young woman, acting grown beyond her years, and caring for a little boy." Jude wiped her tears and smiled at Nick. He played with the buttons on Tommy's shirt and cooed and talked in baby talk as he did so. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Tom and he held her close to him the best he could.

"Don't worry Jude, I'll make sure everything is ok…I promise"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jude sat in Dr. Reynolds, the pediatrician's office, the next day while the baby played with one of his toys in the seat next to her. He needed to see a pediatrician badly, and Jude had already waited too long to bring him. Mostly she was deathly afraid of what they would tell her. What if he was an HIV baby, or couldn't hear well, or what if he would never talk?? She became more and more terrified as the minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Nickolas seemed content, playing with his toy. He is such a good baby, she thought to herself right as her name was called. She stood and reached for Nick and he gladly went into her arms.

"How are you today?" the nurse asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm well, I mean I'm ok I guess…" the nurse shot Jude a look as they walked into the exam room.

"Ok I'm not good, can you tell I'm not good….I'm worried, I've never done this before…" She said as she sat down with Nick in her lap. The older woman laughed.

"Well honey I will admit, you took on a lot recently, I admire you though." Jude half smiled at her.

"So I take it you've kept up with the media lately?" Again the woman laughed.

"Honey half the day all I do is sit around and read those magazines out in the waiting room…whenever a new one finally comes in, it gets read about a million times over by every nurse who works here…" she said laughing, " In all seriousness, you did a good thing. You could have left him and not cared, but you, you knew what you had to do and you know you have the means to take care of him. You're going to offer that little boy a wonderful life and that is more than most biological parents offer their own children." Jude got teary eyed at her words and mumbled a thank you as she wiped them away.

"I've never cried so much in my life," she said laughing as she composed her self.

"Children do that to you sweetie; that and they make you want to pull out your hair"

Right than the doctor walked into the room and Jude started to cry again.

"Ma'am is-"

"Um Sir, this is Jude, Jude Harrison, you know the one I spoke to you about earlier?"

"Ah yes," he said as he squatted to the ground. "Don't worry, we are going to help you take good care of this little fella, and I'm prepared to do my best."

Jude nodded as Dr. Reynolds picked up Nickolas. She hugged him tight and sighed, waiting for his exams and shots to begin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note:

Sorry this is a short chapter and its been so long but school is kicking my butt. Speaking of if some of you would like to help me out I would appreciate it very much. I need this survey taken and sent back to me at Babyduc19 at hotmail dot com. ( it wont let me post my e-mail for some reason so you get the idea) If I get ten people than I promise to update again by friday. Its on breast cancer and most of the questions are true or false. The most important is your race, age, gender at the top, I need to know that or I cant include your answers in my results. E-mail your answers to Babyduc19 at hotmail dot com

Thank you in advance so much!!!!

Your Age:

Gender:

Race:

1. Has anyone (including yourself) in your immediate family had or does have breast cancer? Yes or no

2. If your mom had breast cancer, you're going to get it to.

True or False

3. Males cannot get breast cancer.

True or false

4. Being on the Pill increases your risk of getting cancer.

True or False

5. Mammograms prevent breast cancer.

True or False

6. Women don't have to worry about breast cancer till after menopause.

True of False

7. Women with smaller breast are less likely to get breast cancer.

True or False

8. You know how to do a sufficient breast self exam, as in one recommended by the Susan G Komen foundation, or or False

9. You know the warning signs of breast cancer.

True or False

10. Women under 25 cant get breast cancer.

True or False

11. Having children increases you risk for breast cancer.

True or False

12. If your at high risk for breast cancer there is nothing you can do to prevent it.

True or False

13. Eating high-fat foods gives you breast cancer.

True or False

14. Pollutants in food and in the air are not a cause of breast cancer.

True or false

15. Antiperspirants cause breast cancer.

True or False


	6. Chapter 6

This story is being updated tonight! Sorry about the little break guys, but college is over for now so I'll get some new stuff out to you a lot in the next month. Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know its been awhile and I'm sorry but, honestly, school is more important than this story and that's what I was working on. I'm off for the next month so I will be writing a lot! I have a new story idea too so I will start working on that soon. Please read and review I would like that.

OH I did also post the one shot that started "To Love You More" (which is my other story for those of you that don't know.) Its called "The Bathroom" and I think its' pretty good so go read and review that one too!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She dialed Tom on the phone and listed as it rang and rang again, and again…finally he answered his phone.

"Hi baby…" he cooed into the phone.

"Tommy you have to get down here, I just cant do this, he's crying and they still have to draw blood and give him a few more shots and….oh god…" she said crying as she heard Nickolas sobbing from the other room.

"Whoa Jude calm down, I'll come ok? Just tell them to wait I'll come right now."

Jude went back into the exam room and as soon as Nickolas saw her, he lunged toward her holding out his arms. His face was red and his eyes swollen and blotchy.

"Baby, its ok, mommy is here." She said as she reached for him. He clung to her and sniffled as his crying slowed down some. She stared to hum to him and quietly sang to him a song to calm him down. It wasn't long before Tommy entered the room and held them both in his arms.

"Let me have him Jude and you go wait out side, its ok." She handed him over to Tom and he started to cry softly as he leaned his head against Tom's chest.

"Daddy's here little man its ok…"

Jude closed the door behind her and walked right out into the waiting room. To her surprise it was now full and she quickly wiped her tears and sat down at the first chair she came to. After a few minutes the lady next to her spoke.

"Is your baby still in there?" she asked kindly.

Jude sniffled a little, "Ya, he is, my son, he's with his father though"

"That's good darling' there is no reason you should have to suffer through hearing him when his dad is there to be strong…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy walked out of the doctor's office with Nickolas sleeping in his arms. Jude jumped up from her chair and ran to them. She took Nick from him as gently as she could without waking him and held him close. She stood there for a second until Tom put his hand on her back and started to lead her toward the door. It wasn't until they were inside the elevator that he spoke.

"Jude..."

"Hum?" she said as she rocked Nickolas softly.

"The doctors said it was a little early to tell without seeing the blood work, but said he was sure Nickolas was a healthy and happy baby. Hes about 18 months old."

Jude didn't say anything but softly started to cry as one of her biggest wishes came true. Her baby was healthy and he was safe in her arms. Tom pulled her close to him and inhaled the scent of her hair as her head rested close to his.

"Don't cry baby…"

"I'm...Im so happy hes ok,"

"Of course he is Jude, he's our son, and if something was to happen to him or he was sick we would handle it the best way we knew how until he was well again."

Before she could speak the elevator dinged and they walked out to be greeted by the flash of cameras waiting outside the hospital. Tommy quickly took his hat off and placed it over Nicks little head so the flashes wouldn't wake him up. Jude ran through the throng as fast as she could and quickly jumped into the back seat of the hummer while Tommy got in and started it up.

"Go, GO Tommy!"

She buckled Nick into his car seat and sat with him for a few minuets before she climbed into the front seat with Tom.

"Is this going to end?" she asked as she played with the pocket of his jeans. He looked down at her hand and shifted slightly in his seat.

"I think it just started Jude," he told her.

"Well I know, but I mean, eventually the new will wear off of us right? A new story will come along?"

"It always does Jude."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude and Tom got back to her apt safely by about 8pm with Nick and managed to get inside the building without running over any photographers. Jude laid the tired baby down inside his crib and made sure the baby monitor was on before she left the room. Closing the door quietly she gasped as she ran into Tommy in the hallway. He held onto her arms to steady her so she didn't fall. He leaned down and captured her lips before she had the chance to object. She pushed him softly back into the wall so that she could press their bodies together closer. Her hunger for the man beneath her grew more and more the longer she kissed him. The warmth of his hands running over her body made her shiver and she kissed him deeper and harder. His hands roughly found her breast through her shirt and she threw her head back in a throaty moan.

His lips attacked her neck at the moment of opportunity and she moaned even louder. Her hands traced the sides of his face and dug into the hair at the nape of this neck. The stubble of his chin felt rough beneath her fingers and reminded her of the man he really was.

"Take me to bed" she whispered. He broke the hold he had on her neck and looked into her eyes. His face was flush and his eyes gazed into hers as if he was drunk off the taste of her skin. After a moment he led her down the hall into her room where he sat down on the side of the bed awkwardly. As he started to unbutton his shirt, Jude came around behind him and started to kiss his neck.

"I won't get my clothes off if you keep doing that," he told her.

She reached down around his body and began to help him with his shirt, and then his pants.

"I want these on the floor with the rest of your clothes" she whispered huskily to him.

"What about yours?" he asked as he suddenly turned and pushed her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"Only if you undress me…"

His eyes met hers and he kissed her roughly, his tongue demanding access to her mouth. His hands slid up her shirt and under the hard wire of her bra as his fingers softly caressed the supple skin he found there. They slid from there to around her back where he un-hooked her bra and than proceeded to lift her shirt off her body. She fumbled with his jeans, unsuccessfully, while he continued the torture he had started.

"I've loved you for so long" he whispered into her stomach as he placed soft kisses there. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back a little more at his words.

"Please, I can't handle much more…" she said to him. He began to unbutton her jeans and she couldn't get out of them fast enough. As she flung them across the room she hastily began to undo his jeans until all of their clothes were merely a pile on the floor. She shifted her body further up on the bed as he flung the covers off the bed and pulled the sheet up over them. His lips found her breast and his hands found her wetness. Never did she think that this man could make her feel the way she was feeling right now. Just the touch of his naked skin against hers made her tingle. He was all that she had ever wanted in a lover and more. He worked her body over good for quite some time until she had cum so much she didn't even know if she was capable of actually having sex with him. The things he could do with just his fingers, made her cum without stopping until his movements subsided within her. He began to kiss her heavily while working his fingers in and out until he knew she was close to cuming again. He positioned his body on top of hers and gently pushed himself inside of her wetness just as she was about to come. She squealed and trashed her body around as he continued to pump in and out of her. He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt her insides contracting around him, urging the cum within him to be brought out.

She brought her leg up and he placed his hand under it, giving her the support she needed. Jude thrust her hips up as to meet his. She started to cum again at his rapid pace and the feelings within her intensified.

"Tom, fuck me hard, oh baby…" she yelled.

"Cum for me baby, cum on me."

Tommy watched Jude face, and felt the way her body moved under him. The way her mouth and lips look when he moaned his name, and how her hair was sprawled across the pillow. She was everything he had wanted, and more then he could have asked for. Tommy leaned down and kissed the lips he had been admiring. She ran her soft hands down his sides and than to the small of his back. His movements had started becoming rapid and unstable and he sought to find his own release within her.

The way he moaned her name when he was coming made her swoon and smile at the man on top of her. Even if she hadn't felt him inside her, she would have known just from the way her name rolled off his lips. He laid his body down on top of hers as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Tom" she whispered.

"Hum?" he said, barely coherent.

"You're heavy…"

He chuckled and rolled to his side where folded his pillow in half so he could almost look down at Jude, and watch her as she laid there.

"You know something," he started, "I fall in love with you all over again every time I look at you." He said as he ran his fingers through her long hair. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"When did you first know?"

"I don't know if it was one moment but more so a combination of some. Like the first time I heard you play during the contest or the-"

"You watched me? In the contest?" she asked surprised, "I didn't even know you were there!"

"I had heard you during sound check one day, and I made sure to come to the following shows… It was then, and when I first argued with you, and when you had the guts to kiss me…I knew."

"Kiss me again" she demanded nicely. He leaned in, kissing her for a moment than broke the kiss. Tom whispered against her lips "stop it, we did it already today…" Jude smiled and rolled on top of him, making sure he felt the flush of her chest on his own.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop…" she said. The cry of Nickolas broke the air and the silence as she looked down at Tommy.

He laughed at her face, "But that does…You go clean up, I'll go get him," he told her.

Jude emerged from the bathroom a few minuets later, now with her nightgown on, to silence again in the apartment. Although the closer she walked to Nick's room the louder the softest singing became. She stood in the door way of his room and Tommy walked back and forth with Nick in his arms. The lullaby was in French and Jude didn't have a clue to what it meant, but Nick seemed to be calmed by it as he was lulled back into sleep. Tommy soon laid him back down in his crib and Jude walked over to his side.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her.

"Long enough to know I use to have daydreams about this moment," She whispered to him.

He seemed somewhat shocked as he looked her in the eyes.

"You use to dream about us? Like this?" he asked as he held her hand. Jude reached down with her other hand and brushed the wispy hair off of Nicks face.

"Mostly when you didn't know I was watching, I would dream of the life I would have with you someday."

"You didn't know this would happen" he told her.

"But I hoped for it, and I knew that no matter what we were drawn to each other. Just like Nick was drawn to us…Look at him, he's such a good baby."

"He was brave today, the doctors said he more then likely wouldn't sleep through the night and would be cranky for a day or two, and look at him…you're right, he is a good baby." Jude started to walk away from the crib, "Just like his daddy," she told Tom. He turned at looked at her, with the satin nightgown clinging to her body and her hand stretched out to him.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed." Tom smiled and took one last look at Nick before he met Jude at the door. The door to Jude's bedroom close behind them a few moments later, and finally the apartment fell silent for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so kill me…I know it's been forever but as I've told some of you I do plan on finishing this story. Work and school are killing me but I've had some time recently so I threw this together. I personally love this chapter and I can't wait until the next chapter and Karmas party with the whole Quincy brood there!!! Can anyone say drama?? Review and tell me what you think!

Jude sighed as she sat on the balcony of her apartment, coffee in her hand, and the front page of the newspaper. Again Tommy, Nick, and Jude graced the front cover. Jude was still visibly upset but you couldn't see the baby's face in the picture. The article was full of speculation and regretfully reminded Jude on the up coming G-major event the whole family had committed to. Eventually she rubbed her temples and put the paper down. Minuets later she heard little hands banging on the glass from inside the apartment. She turned to look over her shoulder and Nick stood there, his mouth dirty with breakfast, but with a smile on his face. She tightened her robe as she stood up and went inside.

"Ma!"

"What baby? Where's daddy?" she said with a smile as she pick Nickolas up. Nick pointed his grubby little hand toward the kitchen. Tommy appeared as Jude walked further into the living room with Nick. She put him down in the kitchen and he ran to his daddy and hugged his leg.

"Hey little man, find your mom?" Nick just nodded his head as he sat down on the kitchen floor.

"Breakfast is almost done; I fed Nick a little bit already to hold him over. Are you hungry?" He asked as he pulled the crisp brown toast out of the toaster.

"I'll eat whatever you made, but it looks like most of Nicks is on his mouth." Jude said as she took a wet paper towel and bent down to wipe of Nicks face.

"Put him in the highchair Tom, and I'll make our plates."

"Come on punkin," Tom said as he scooped Nick up off the floor, "Lets sit down"

Once they were all seated around the table, and Nick was in his high chair, they began to eat the wonderful breakfast Tom had prepared for them. Jude stuffed her face with fruit and pancakes topped with whipped cream.

"Jude?" Tom said as he played with his pancakes.

"Hum?" she said as she fed Nick a bite.

"What do you think about a house?" he said looking up at her. Jude dropped the fork she was holding and looked at Tom with wide eyes.

"What do you mean a house, like an 'our' house?"

"Ya I mean like get rid of the apartments, maybe we'll rent them out and we'll get a house."

Jude pushed the hair back out of her face, and thought about it for a second before smiling.

"Does suburban life suite Little Tommy Q?"

"Does that mean I can start looking?" he said with a smile on his face.

"If you're ready than I'm ready."

"YA!" screamed Nick happily from his chair.

Tom looked at Nick with a smile, "I guess that settles it"

With the G-major party celebrating Karmas album only a few days, to say the place was busy would be an understatement. Jude, holding Nick, and Tommy walked into the office and were immediately swept away for fittings.

"So what's it like to be a mom?" Portia asked as her and Jude looked over different dresses. Jude slipped on a deep eggplant colored one as she answered Portia's question.

"It's amazing you know? Nick is so happy all the time, and he calls me "Ma" now, and Tom…God Tom is just so wonderful with him."

"What do you think about that?" Portia asked.

"You know, first I was worried. Worried Tom would leave or just not take to the baby…But I watch him with Nick, now and I don't think that I could imagine them being apart." Jude looked up as she heard little feet pattering toward her.

"Ma! See!!" Nick yelled as he ran up to her looking dashing in his baby tux.

"Oh my goodness, I see!" She said as he picked him up, "You look so handsome!"

"Da!" He said pointing.

"Where's Daddy? Take me too him." She set him down and he took her hand in his. His little feet let them as fast as they could to Tom's office where he was putting on his tux.

"See!" Nick said pointing at his Dad.

"Wow," Tom said as he looked at Jude, "You look amazing,"

"Thank you, you and Nick too, my handsome men." She said as she picked Nick up.

"So you want to go from here and look at some neighbor hoods? I called a realtor and told them we were might be interested." He said as he started to shrug his jacked off.

"Pass him here I'll get him undressed." Tom said as he sat down on the love seat in his office.

"Ya looking at houses sounds…surprisingly normal." Jude said with a smile. Tom started to undress Nick and Jude went to return to Portia.

"Jude," he said as she stopped and turned around, "Are you wearing that to the party?"

"Do you want me to wear this to the party?" she said smiling coyly at him.

"I want you to be sure to wear it home that night…"

They drove around the neighbor hood with their new found realtor in the front seat next to Tom. Jude sat with Nick in the back and counted their fingers. He couldn't say the numbers yet, but his little sounds were starting to resemble the correct words.

"I'm so thrilled that you have decided to start looking for a home, I'm sure I will be able to find exactly what you're looking for Mr. Quincy." Tracy, the real estate agent said.

"Well I'm sure Jude is going to be the one with all the demands, but I'm sure that we'll be easy for you to work with."

"Take a left here," Tracy pointed as they continued to drive past the gated entrances to each home, but never actually seeing a house.

"Are you sure this is the right neighbor hood?" Jude asked as she spied everything suspiciously.

"Well this is one of the places where Mr. Quincy said he wanted to look." Tracy answered Jude. "Right here on the left Tom, ya'll don't mine walking up the drive do you?" She asked as he parked along the curb.

"Not at all, Jude I'll get Nickolas."

They got out of the car and Tracy went to the intercom near the gate to punch in the code to let them into the house.

"Are you crazy? I haven't even seen these houses yet, all I've seen are their damn gates Tommy…this is too much!"

"Calm down, and don't cuss," he whispered to her as Tracy walked back toward them as the gate started to open.

"So this house is 5 years old, one owner who is the original builder. There are 15 security cameras throughout the property which are all able to be viewed at all times down in the security room. 6 bedrooms, 7 full baths, two of the bedrooms are connected which would be good for Nick's room. There's a swimming pool and-"

"Does it have a fence around it?" Jude asked as they neared the front of the house.

"No but that would be an easy fix. So here it is…" she said as they came into clear view of the house.

The multicolored slate accented the brown of the stucco house perfectly. The porch off to the side was beautiful and the natural wood beams that held up the roof were magnificent. They entered through a court yard with a fountain and matching wood benches throughout it. The palms and flowers were lush and green and made them feel as if they were in a garden. Jude shifted Nick on her hip as she took in everything. She felt Tommy's large hand on her shoulder and his warm breath on her neck as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like it?" he asked. All she could do was simply nod.

Tracy walked up to the door and opened it and walked right in. The tour though the house was amazing and it had everything and more Jude could ever dream about in a home. The décor in the house matched the style of the home down to the tee and in the back of her mind Jude worried about furnishing the house and making it look good. The rooms were huge and Tommy seemed very happy with his choice.

"Oh my God" Jude said as she walked into the master bathroom. The natural wood from the out side of the house made a beautiful canopy over the bathtub and had real flowers growing in huge pots on the steps woven all the way through the top to the roof. She handed Nick to Tom and walked closer to the bathtub and up the steps to where it was.

"This is the most amazing thing…ever."

Tracy laughed and proceeded to tell her all about the bathroom and shower. Tommy was excited to know it had a huge garage, enough to hold all his cars. The backyard was landscaped beautifully and made them both feel as those they had stepped into another world. Jude walked over to Tommy and Nick and slipped her hand into his.

"Is this our home?" she whispered as if she were afraid it was all going to vanish before her eyes.

"Do you think it is?" he asked, wanting her to pick what she wanted.

"I was always told not to pick the first thing you see…but this, I don't think it could get much better." She said as she looked at the back side of the house. The entire back of the house was lined with porches and arches, creating a feel like Jude had never felt before.

"I didn't know I could feel this way about a house." She said as she smiled.

"Tracy," he said as she turned around to look at them. Tommy pulled Jude close to him and Nick and kissed the side of her head, "We'll take it."

Once back at her office Tommy and Jude sat down with a sleeping Nick to discuss all the paperwork.

"Now all the furnishings come with the home, is that going to be a problem? I know it may be weird but the previous owner had to move quickly and unexpectedly and just decided it would be easier to leave everything. I can arrange to have it all moved out and auctioned off if you like." Tommy looked at Jude.

"No I loved everything in the house and now I don't have to worry about buying things. This makes it much easier."

"Good ok, Mr. Quincy here is your final closing cost and the final price of the house and taxes." She said pointing to a mess of number on a piece of paper. He had never told Jude just how much he was paying for the house, and she never asked. In fact she didn't want to know, because than she would be feel bad or guilty.

"Perfect" he said as he started to sign where all the X's were on the numerous papers. Jude stole a glance and when she saw the 7 digit number on the price of the house she almost fell out of her chair.

"Tom, are you sure about this?" she said as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Tracy, can you excuse us one moment?" he asked. She nodded and left her office giving them some privacy.

"Jude, I love you and I love Nick and I want to provide the best I can for the both of you. Please let me do this," He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She gazed into his and thought about how wonderful this man was that she had come to love. "I've planned to buy a house for a long time now, but now…now I can share it with my family. With you and our son…"


	9. Chapter 9

"You can move in in an about two weeks, is that going to be ok? Since the previous owner is already gone than you all don't have to wait that long."

"Yes that will be great," Jude said and she shifted Nick in her arms. "Would it be possible for you to help us rent out our condos? I would like to turn them around into an investment if possible," Jude asked.

"Oh for sure, just have the office in the building fax me over the information on the condos as we'll get them listed."

"So are we done here?" Tommy asked standing.

"I think we are congratulation guys! I'll send keys to you when the paper work has gone through!"

Jude and Tommy smiled as they walked hand in hand to the car. Nick had slept though the whole thing and was still out cold as Tommy buckled him into his car seat.

"It's nice to get to ride in the front for a change," Jude said as she slid into the front next to Tommy.

"Thank you, for everything," she said as she looked at him. His side profile was so handsome and so strong. As he drove out of the neighbor hood he turned his head to slightly look at her, and he reached for her hand.

"You deserve everything I can give to you, and more."

The party was in full swing as Tommy, Jude, and Nick walked in. Jude had wanted to carry Nick but Tommy insisted it would wrinkle her dress and to let him. They both looked dashing and Nick was acting absolutely wonderful in his tux. His little clip on tie matched the deep purple color of his mommy's dress, as did Tommy's. Darius was the first to rush and greet them.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaimed as he saw Nick, "Give me five!" Darius said as he held out his hand for Nick to slap. Nick giggled but wasn't quite sure what do to.

"D, he hasn't learned that yet." Tommy said with a laugh. Darius reached out and took Nick from Tommy.

"You spend some time with Uncle D, and I'll teach you everything you need to know. Come on we have important people to meet."

"SEE!" Nick said pointing to the other side of the room.

"If that's where you want to start, let's go." Darius said walking off with the content toddler in his arms.

Tommy pulled Jude close to his side, both of them smiling broadly.

"You better get our son away from him soon. We don't need Darius number two on our hands." Jude said as they made their way over to the bar. After Tommy flagged down the bartender they made their way to a table in the corner where they could keep an eye on the party, and their son and his "uncle".

"Lookie who I found?" said Sadie about thirty minuets later, as she walked hand in hand slowly with Nick.

"MA!" He exclaimed running to Jude, burring his face in her lap. She placed her hands around him and smiled.

"Hi baby. Did you find Aunt Sadie?" she asked him. He looked puzzled for a second before he turned around and pointed to Sadie.

"See!" he said laughing.

"Are those like the only words he knows?" Sadie said laughing.

"He says 'Da' too," Tommy said from the other side of the table.

"Soon enough you won't be able to get him to shut up," Sadie said.

"Don't I know it! He already just coos and sings to himself all the time. He's such an easy baby." Tommy said. "Jude will you go get us two more glasses of wine? Nick, come here to me." He said as Nick obeyed and climbed, with a little help, into his daddy's lap.

"I'll go with you" Sadie said as Jude stood.

The two girls stood in line at the bar as they waited to get their drinks. Sadie was thrilled at the idea of being an aunt and was always offering to baby-sit when ever Jude and Tommy needed.

"Thank you Sadie, I'm sure I will take you up on that offer sooner of later. We haven't even had him that long, maybe in a few months when he's settled in more. You can for sure come and stay…at our new house." Jude said, seeing if Sadie would pick up on it. Of course she did. Right away. As soon as the words came out of Jude's mouth.

"Shut up Jude! You got a house with Tommy?" Sadie exclaimed.

"Shhh, nobody knows, we haven't even closed on it yet. But it's more like Tommy got a house for us."

"No way! Oh my God Jude! You did it!" she said as she hugged her sister.

"Did what?" Jude asked smiling. Sadie leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "You got 'Little Tommy Q to settle down"

Jude just laughed as the bar tender finally made their way over to where the girls stood and took their order. Their drinks arrived a moment later and right as Jude was about to turn around Sadie grabbed her arm.

"Karma incoming 12 o'clock." Jude visibly sighed as she sat the two glasses of wine back down on the counter. She felt the slightest of taps on her shoulder and she turned around. Karma's fake smiled filled the room.

"Jude! I'm so glad you could make it…you and your happy little family." She said with a slight sneer.

"Well thank you Karma," she said swallowing her pride and not commenting on what Karma said. "Congrats on the album!"

"Oh well all the thanks goes to Tommy…I REALLY couldn't have done it without him." She said as she looked at him off in the distance. The last straw came very fast for Jude and that was it. She just wasn't up for this tonight.

"You know Karma; I couldn't do a lot of things with out Tom. Like…" she said pausing for a second, "raise OUR son. He is a handful, but he sure loves his daddy. He is his namesake after all." Jude said calmly to Karma. Karma looked like her head was about to explode as she looked past Jude once more to see Tommy with Nick on his lap, once again counting his fingers.

"You better not take the spot light away from me Jude, and when it's time for my producer to get up there and introduce me, he better be."

"Oh he will be Karma…"she said letting her words trail off, "Family and all."

Sadie smiled when Karma huffed and puffed and finally walked away pouting.

"Nicely handled. But just like I told you, you settled Tommy Quincy down. With a kid at that. Don't expect it to just be that easy. Women will want that."

"Now I would like to bring up Karma and the mastermind behind producing her, Tom Quincy!" Darius said excitedly. Tommy stood from where he was seated next to Jude who had Nick on her lap. Nick looked up at his daddy and clapped his little hands along with everyone else in the room. Tommy looked down, smiled and picked up Nick from where he was seated. When Karma saw Tom pick up Nick to bring him to the stage she rolled her eyes drastically.

"Thank you everyone so much for being here tonight in honor of my new album. Your support means so much to me, and it so important that everyone show that support by going out and buying my album. Thank you so much!" Everyone clapped nervously at Karma's highly intelligent speech.

"I'm sure everyone here tonight already received a copy of your album, Karma." Tommy said with a laugh. "Well as Karma already said, thank you everyone for your continued support on this project, and I look forward to you all listening and enjoying Karma's album. A lot of people have worked very hard on this and we're glad to see it finally realized." The crowd clapped again nicely for them and Darius took the stage, taking the microphone from Tommy.

"Would a few members of the press like to ask a question or two about the album to Tom and Karma?" A few members raised their hands and Darius pointed to someone.

"Tommy, how has becoming a father affected your work?" Karma immediately crossed her arms and stood there looking huffy. Tommy shifted Nick in his arms and began to answer the question.

"Well you know I want to be around him a lot more but I have a responsibility to him. To provide for him, and to make him proud of me. I know he's young, but I want him to be able to look back and what I've done and know that I worked hard and that I worked for him…and his mom." A few flashes went off around the room and the reporter asked another question.

"Speaking of his mom, rumor has it you and Jude just bought a house together, any truth to that?"

"Well I don't think now is the time or place to discuss these things, this is Karma's night, lets not forget that." Tommy said shrugging off the question.

"Thank you Tom for remembering," said Karma as she swooped in and took the mic, "Any questions for me?" The crowd fell silent and Darius quickly took the stage before the crickets set in.

"Oook well thank you everyone and enjoy the party!"

Tommy quickly walked off the stage to where Jude was standing and handed her Nick.

"We better go," said Jude as she grabbed her clutch from the table.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Tommy said as he quickly grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and followed her towards the door.

"No I just have a bad-"

"Jude!" Karma yelled, and Jude closed her eyes cringing.

"Feeling…" she whispered to her self, "What Karma?" she asked as she turned around. Karma got right up into her face and in the process squishing Nick.

"How could you Jude? I told you not to let your stupid little family take the spotlight from me tonight and-"

"Whoa wait a second," Tommy said as he got in between the two and took Nick from Jude's arms, "Don't you even begin to act like that was something that Jude planned, or something we took away from you."

"Oh shut it Tommy, I'm sick of you sticking up for her. Jude what else do you want from me? You're always making me look bad and I just have to constantly live in your shadow." Karma said to her. Jude crossed her arms not looking amused.

"Well when you act like a little spoiled brat bitch, maybe that's where you should be." Karma looked like her fire was going to come out of her nose and Jude smirked. "What Karma, what are you going to do? You're not mature enough or intelligent enough to be here. Next time you make a speech write it before hand, and make sure you go back and cross out all the times you use the phrase 'so much'".

"Whatever Jude, take your little bastard kid and leave my party." Before Jude could think about lunging herself on Karma, Tommy he was in-between them again.

"The next time you want me to produce you or the next time you need help on a song, I want you to think back and remember tonight," he said in a very low, calm voice, "And the next time you even begin to think about said anything about my son, I recommend you don't, or I wont get in-between you and Jude. In fact she'll have to pull me off your skanky ass to keep me from…seriously hurting you." Tommy walked away and Jude followed behind him. It took a moment for Karma to compose herself.

"Is that threat?" she yelled out to them. Tommy kept walking but Jude stopped and turned around.

"Ya Karma, it is. Watch yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later Jude pushed the box along the tile floor with Nick sitting on top. He smiled and laughed as she watched his mommy struggle to push the box of heavy pots with him on top of it. She finally made it into their massive kitchen, " Ok Nicky hop off, get down careful." The happy little boy did as he was told as he stood there watching Jude unload the box into the cabinet. Jude looked up when she heard the buzzer for the gate intercom going off.

"Let mommy pick you up, someone is here," she said worriedly as she took Nick into her arms. Tommy would be at the studio till kind of late and she wasn't expecting anyone to stop by.

"Hello?" she said as she pushed the button on the intercom.

"Jude, its your sister, let me into Fort Knox!" Sadie said as she laughed. Jude smiled and buzzed her in.

"Your Aunt Sadie is here!" she said excitedly to Nick.

"SEE SEE!"

"Yes baby she's coming."

A moment later Sadie walked in and Jude hurriedly put a squirming nick down to run to his aunt.

"MA SEE!" he said as he hugged Sadie around the legs.

"I see baby," Jude said as she walked towards her sister and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" She asked Sadie.

"Tommy told me he was going to be late and that I should stop by and check out the house and visit my favorite nephew….Jude," she said looking around, " this house is amazing…" she said as she stood in awe.

"Ya it's really, really nice. You should see the upstairs, and the bathroom…it's unbelievable."

"I can't believe that Tommy did all of this…well I mean I can believe it. I can believe that he did it with you. He's only ever wanted this with you, no matter how much he denied it in the beginning. Now Nickolas tops it off. He's really happy with you Jude." Sadie said as the two girls watched Nick playing.

"Did you talk to him?" Jude asked.

"Ya we were talking earlier when he told me I should come to the house, I pretended I didn't know," she said with a laugh. "He called me on it though, but seriously, you shouldn't have any worries about Tommy going anywhere." Sadie could see a visible change in her little sister as the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I wasn't really you know, I mean I'm always going to think something in the back of my mind, it can happen with any relationship you know, who doesn't think that something is going to go wrong. But what you just said makes it a little better Sadie, thank you." She said as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Did I miss something?" Tommy asked as he walked through the door. When Nick heard his voice he started yelling incoherent things excitedly as stood up on his little feet and wobbled toward his dad.

"Hey, there's my boy! What did you and Mommy do today?" Nicky didn't answer but pointed into the kitchen. Sadie started laughing. "Jude he's like the smartest kid on earth. He's only what 22 months old?"

"Ya he is, he should be talking more by now, but the doctor said not to worry that it will happen in time, and it may just be because he is having to catch up from not being taught anything before." Jude told Sadie. "And you Sir," she said as she walked over to Tommy and kissed him quickly, "What are you doing home so early," He grabbed her tightly and inhaled her scent as she stood there next to him.

"Well I figured that with Sadie here…and the baby seat so nicely installed in her car…that we could have a night alone." Jude looked up at him with big eyes. She was in disbelieve, not that Tom planned something like this, but that he actually thought that she would spend the night away from Nick.

"That is a night thought and all," she said as she walked over and picked her baby up, "But Nick and I are just fine spending the night right here." Tom looked at her and started laughing.

"I really don't see anything funny about this! Why you would think that I would spend the night away from him is just…well I don't know why you thought I would!"

Sadie stood there looking at the pair with a smile on her face, they would never know just how perfect for each other they were.

" Jude, Sadie is just taking him for a few hours, that's it. Just so we can have a little break." Tom said as he took Nick from Jude and handed him to Sadie.

"Well I mean, I guess that is ok…Be careful with him Sadie, and don't go to fast in the car he doesn't like that. And I'll pack a bag for you to feed him really fast. And feed it to him just like you would eat it. The peas and carrots first, than the apricots, he gets a baby biscuit after that. By then you should be home. Oh when you change him make sure you try to warm up the baby wipe and then whe-"

Sadie walked over to her sister and put her hand over her mouth.

"I've watched a child before Jude I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine. You worry about enjoying your time with Tom…and that big bath tub upstairs. Give me my nephew" Sadie said as she walked over to Tommy and took the baby. A few minuets later, after Jude had packed a bag, Sadie and Nick were gone, cruising happily down the road.

When the door to their home closed, all was silent. Jude went and sat down on the sofa and just stared at her hands. Tommy stood behind her not sure what to say or do.

"Baby, your not mad are you?" Tom asked as he sat down next to her. She shook her head no as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jude, don't cry. I'll call Sadie right now and have her turn around."

She placed a hand on his leg and looked into his eyes.

"I just didn't think this day would come so fast, and be so hard." She said. Tom smiled as put his arm around her pulling her close. He kissed the side of her head and held her there.

"You know, he hasn't left me since I found him. I know he's not ours Tommy. I try to remind myself that. But everyday he grows to look more like you, and act like each of us. Sooner or later, I'm not going to remember…Tom I'm his mommy already. I don't want that feeling to go away. I want us to stay together…to stay a family."

Tom didn't know what to say or how to react. He didn't expect such heartfelt emotion because of the simple act he arranged. He figured Jude would love a night in with him and no diapers to worry about. Nick had certainly filled a place in their lives faster than he had ever thought possible. But Jude also held a place in his life, and tonight, he fully intended to show her exactly which place that was.

When the water was run in the tub, Jude let the robe slip off her shoulders as she joined Tommy. She sat in-between his legs, and enjoying his warm chest on her back. His hands found the sore muscles in her neck, coaxing the tension out with his touch.

"This is nice, thank you." She said barely above a whisper.

"See aren't you kind of glad we did this?" Tom asked her.

"Yes I am, the dinner you cooked was wonderful, this bath is wonderful, our home is wonderful, and your...good." Jude said trying to keep a straight face.

"Good?" Tom questioned, " Everything else is 'wonderful' and all I get is a 'good'?"

Jude tuned around a little to look him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips ever so softly. " You know that I think you are the bestest, most wonderfulest, adorably yummy thing ever..."

"Adorably yummy...I like the way that sounds," he told her as his hands slipped around her and up to her breast. She let out a slight moan and Tom smiled, " I like the way that sounds too." He reached over with one and a pushed a small button on the side of the tub and the jets turned on, and soap bubbles started to appear.

"So cool," she said as his hand returned to softly massaging her breast. Tom moved his hands down to caress her stomach, and she leaned her head back against him, enjoying his touch.

"Have i told you i love when you touch me?" she asked him.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

"No but i mean like when you just simply touch me, like on my arm or something in a passing moment...i love it when you...just touch me."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded against him as his warm breath sent shivers down her skin.

"Touching you is like a crazy drug for me, there are times when I need to reach out and touch you. I have to or i will lose my mind."

"I think that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me"

"More romantic then, one day Jude when our crazy lives settle down, I'm going to marry you. I'm going to marry you and make you the happiest woman on earth. I want to have more babies with you, I want to fight with you, and I want to make up with you...I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, simply waiting for you to share your hopes and dreams and wishes with me. I want all of you, with me, forever..."

Jude listened intently as his words sunk in to her disbelieving brain. She pulled her self out of his arms and turned her body around to face him. The tears finally spilled as she reached up and gently touched his face.

"Say something..." he said wistfully, as he questioned what would be her next move.

"Sadie was right," she said quietly. His expression changed from somewhat scared to confused. "She told me you would never leave me...and I didn't believe her. I feel so awful," she confessed as she leaned in and cried on his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong, i told you those things to make you happy, not to make you cry." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I doubted you" she said through her crying, "I wasn't sure if you were happy with me..."

"Jude, I know we have kind of rushed into this whole family thing. But don't ever question my happiness. You are the one thing that has always made me happy, and now Nick. I have wanted you since the first time I met you, and now your stuck with me baby...I'm never going to let you go."


	11. Chapter 11

Wow so i know its been forever, but i couldnt pick out which direction i wanted to take this story. Now after brain storming with some people, ive decided and ive started writing again. Please let me know what you think!! thanks to those of you still reading this btw...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude did her best to balance Nick on her hip as she reached for the ringing phone. He was fresh out of the tub and still wrapped in a towel and she did not want him to get loose in the house. Picking up the phone she saw that the caller ID was G-major.

"Hello?"

"Jude, its Liam."

Jude rolled her eyes as she switched Nick to her other hip to relieve her aching arms and help her hold the phone better.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a professional tone.

"I need you to come into the studio this afternoon," he told her flatly, more so demanding then asking.

"Sorry, thats not going to work for me, how about sometime next week," she replied in the same tone.

"Look bring the kid if you have too, I don't care. Your producer can watch him while we discuss your up coming tour"

"Liam..." she said pausing as she took a deep breath, "Offending my child and my boyfriend, is not the best plan to get me to do what you want." She heard Liam sigh into the phone before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Jude, its been one of those days ya know...I would really appreciate it if you could make it today. It not, then tomorrow in the morning."

Jude was taken aback at the change in Liam just because of what she had told him. She had never heard him give into anyone, and she had just heard an apology from him!

"Um, ya, I mean, I think today will be ok. I just got Nick out of the bath, so let me dry him off and stuff and I will be there as soon as I can." She said as she kind of stuttered into the phone.

After she had hung up with Liam, still puzzled she called Tom.

"Hey baby mama... whatcha wearin right now?" he asked her as he picked up the phone. She smiled as she continued to put on Nicks dry clothes.

"Your shirt which has the remnants of Nicks lunch still stuck to it, and a pair of boxers...not to sexy, sorry."

"Depends, who's boxers are they?" he asked.

"Yours"

"Defiantly sexy then... I bet your legs looks so good..um..."

"Tommy i did not call you so you could try to have phone sex with me!" Jude said laughing and partly embarrassed.

"Why not?" he asked casually, like this was an everyday thing.

"Tom...be serious...the weirdest thing just happened. Liam called me."

"He what?"

"Ya he called the house and demanded that i come up there...then the next thing i know, get this, he apologized." She laughed when she heard Tommy coughing and clearing his throat on the other end.

"Seriously? No your joking..."

"No really! Im on my way up there, i'll call you when im in the parking lot so you can get Nick."

"Ok, love you, tell the big man daddy loves him too," he said.

Jude smiled widely.

"I love you too"

As Jude opened the car door she struggled to control her purse, the babies diaper bag, and navigate Nicks car seat. It was hard enough as it was for her to climb in and out of the Hummer by herself and it most certainly was a task for her to get the baby out.

"Ok, Nicky here we go, hold on to me..." she said encouraging the little boy to hang on. She tentatively stuck her leg back out of the hummer feeling for the side step below her foot. She felt it finally and went to shift her weight onto that foot and slide the rest of the way out. As she did this though, she felt her self start to slip...

She screamed and instinctively held Nick to her tighter, preparing to hit the ground, but totally not prepared for the arms clad in charcoal grey suit to catch her. Opening her eyes up, which had been shut so tightly, she saw Liam's face hovering above her.

"Nice to see that Quincy set you up in something so...suitable."

"It is suitable..." Tommy spat in Liams direction as he walked up on the whole situation taking place. "Baby, why did you call me to come help you?" He asked as he took Nick from Jude so she could stand.

"Im sorry, I thought I could do it myself...and my phone died. But thanks to Liam, we're all go here. So lets go in and start this meeting so that it can be done with."

Liam straightened his suit as Tommy continued to shoot daggers in his direction. Tom reached over and put his arm around Jude's shoulder as he leaned in and kissed the side of her head. She looked up as they walked into the building and quickly kissed his lips.

"Nick has everything he needs in the diaper bag," she told Tommy as she handed it to him. "You might want to feed him in 45 minuets or so if I'm not out by then." She kissed him quickly again and kissed Nick as she turned to walk into the conference room.

An hour later when Tommy was done feeding Nick, the phone on his desk rang.

"Yo,"

"Its Sadie, Jude is asking for you in the conference room...I would hurry if I were you, leave Nick with me when you go by."

Tom slammed the phone down and quickly picked up Nick and flew down the stairs as fast as he could. As he reached the front desk across from the conference room, he could hear the voices inside and they were getting louder.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He asked as Sadie reached for Nick.

"Im not sure, but Jude needs you, she called me to call you. Go in there." Sadie said as she shooed him away.

He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle taking a deep breath before he walked into what sounded like a war zone.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he repeated for the second time that day. He stared down the people at the table as he took in the sight of Jude pacing, with her face wet from tears.

"Tom, Tommy, tell them!" she said as she pointed with her hand in the direction of the table.

"What baby, what's going on?" He asked as he went to where she was and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"What's going on is that Miss Harrison is being irrational..." Said a stern looking woman sitting at the end of the table.

"Irrational...IRRATIONAL? You want to see irrational lady? Go ahead, you tell him. You tell him what you have been trying to tell me." She said as she ran her hand through her hair and continued to pace. The 6 members of the board and Liam all exchanged nervous glances, trying to urge one of them to speak up. Liam cleared his throat.

"The board and the tour planner decided that it would be in Jude's best interest if you and the kid stayed here for the duration of the tour."

"Damn it Liam! I already told you he has a name...Nickolas, do I need to spell if for you, because if you refer to him as " the kid" one more time, your going to wish I had!" Jude yelled as she lashed out at Liam.

"Miss there is no need to raise your voice an-" started the stern lady.

"No there is a need for her to raise her voice, so let me get this, you want me and the baby to stay home while she tours for 6 months. You want to separate us? You don't have that right!" Tommy said as he cut off the lady.

"Its not that we're trying to separate you, but this should be a drama free easy tour that we get going and get it over with."

"Listen Lady, I don't know who you are and I sure as hell don't care at this point. No matter what you all have decided is best for Jude, it is far from it. I guarantee you. She needs her son, and I need them, BOTH of them. So if you think just telling us that we're not going to be allowed is going to fly, then you have another thing coming."

"Well I'm sorry Mister Quincy, but Liam has already given his approval on this and security will be instructed to carry out his orders. This meeting is over." The lady said as she closed up the folder in front of her and stood with the other board members.

"This is far from over, Liam is not going to control my family," yelled Jude as the people continued to walk from the room. Tommy and Jude followed them out into the foyer, they didn't know what else to say to them so Tommy did the only thing he could think of.

"DARIUS! D! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tom said as he yelled as loud as he could for the fearless leader to emerge from his office. This outburst shocked everyone in the foyer and all they could do was stand and stare at him. Darius's office doors opened a moment later as he buttoned his suit and walked their way.

"This better be damn good for you to be screaming, I was on an important phone call."

"Not as important as the conversation your about to have with these idiotic people. You better get it through their thick skulls that your about to lose your best producer, and artist, unless they come to some sense of morality and understanding." Tommy said as he glared at the group of people still standing there. Liam laughed in the background.

"Something you want to say Liam?" Tom asked as he went and got in his face.

"You all have contracts, you couldn't just leave."

"They could if I released them..." said D as he viewed the scene in front of him, " And if they are this upset over something you all have decided it must be important to them. Back in the conference room, everyone but Jude and Tom. Let me talk to them alone first, then we will call you in," Tommy and Jude nodded.

A few moments later, Nick sleeping peacefully in Tommy's arms, Jude leaned over and rested her head on Tommy's arm...

"What are we going to do Tom?" Jude asked.

"I don't know Jude...I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

So sue me, I got real lazy editing the end. Lol ok I got real lazy editing the whole thing. This chapter goes out to 101ISFAN. It started as a teaser to hold her over the weekend until I could write the full chapter and lookie lookie what happened. I finished the damn thing. So this is for her, thank you so much for the inspiration.

BTW this story almost has 15,000 hits and 100 reviews...lets make it happen.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Jude looked in the review mirror at Nick who was sound asleep in his car seat. She gazed into her own blood shot eyes and shivered at the though of being separated form her son.

Her son.

He wasn't her son.

She realized that it had been weeks since that fact registered deep within her mind, but she smiled because she knew one day soon she wouldn't remember, the love for this little boy blocking it out of her mind. He was her son. He was Tommy's son. More and more everyday he acted like his father, becoming more similar to each other. Nick continued to grow to look more like him in an uncanny way, and she was thankful that he at least looked like one of them.

She worried at the time that was to come. How did you tell someone that you weren't really their mother. That the family he was going to come to know and love more then life isn't really his family at all. Can you tell someone their real family didn't want them?

She picked up her cell phone to call Tom and ask him what he wanted for dinner. Pressing buttons she realized that no noise was coming from the lifeless piece of plastic and that it was dead. Tommy had stayed at the studio to finalize the deal they had settled upon.

She would tour alone the first month, and the last month, with Tommy and Nick joining her for the 4 months in the middle. It was the best they were going to get and it was only because Darius offered to personally pay for Tommy and Nicks stay while there. Jude had hugged Darius so hard she though he might suffocate.

"I would suspect you to do the same for me in this situation. I admire you Jude more then you know. I did this for you because I know what it's like to be separated from your child, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

He had seen them out the door and waved to Nick as he watched from over his mommies shoulder. Darius smiled as Nick smiled, watching as he fought off a yawn and buried his little head into Jude's neck. Boy had she grown up and taken on a load of responsibility the past months. But he could see that her and Tom had slowly fallen into a comfortable family routine.

Jude was too busy driving to notice the black car pull behind them and stay close enough to watch the hummer. It wasn't until she was almost home that she saw it. Her heart started to race but she continued to drive in a reasonable manner, hoping not to drawn any suspicion to herself and her awareness. Nick was still asleep and she slowly ran through a list of options in her mind.

Go back to G major, but she didn't have enough gas.

Pull into a random parking lot and wait and see. But being a sitting duck was never a good thing.

Try to go home.

She didn't want to try to go home, but she felt like she would be safer behind their large steal gate and inside the house she knew doubled at Fort Knox. From there she would be able to call Tom. First, she figured she would make some random turns to see if she was just being paranoid or if she was right.

Minuets later, her worst fears were confirmed. It seemed as if no matter how she turned the car followed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sir, she's onto us" the lady spoke into the phone.

"I don't care you stick with it, you remembered to remove the license plates off the car did you not?" he asked

"Yes I did." she answered.

"Ok then you follow until she won't let you follow anymore."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jude gripped the steering wheel tightly, then wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. Nick was still asleep. She couldn't help but glance at him and the car following further behind them every second.

She was having second thoughts.

Should she have led them to their home? She shook her head to her self. If they knew what car she was in and where she was then she didn't have to lead them to her home, because they already knew. Thinking out her plan in her head she was getting ready to speed down her street when the timing was right. She could remember in her mind about how fast the gate would open and close, praying for the safety of her child, that she could time it right. If worse came to worse she would let the gate close on the back end of the Hummer to keep the other car from pulling into the driveway.

The right turn into the neighbor hood was coming up.

"Go straight...go straight...please..." she whispered to her self as she started to take the turn. The breath she was holding was released as she slammed her fist down on the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" she spoke out loud as the car was pulling behind her. She had three more houses and a left turn before they were on her street. She slowly counted them before she punched it and almost took the turn on two wheels. Her thumb was on her gate control as she pressed it, still gaining speed in the Hummer. She could almost see the car take the turn in her rearview mirror. She had gotten ahead of them.

The gate was just opening.

She hadn't pressed it soon enough.

"Shit! Shit! GO GO OPEN DAMN IT!" she yelled, waking up Nick, as she slammed on her breaks as to not hit the gate. She was a sitting duck. Any moment that car would be pulling up right behind her waiting to follow her in.

They screeched to a halt behind her, the gate just now wide enough for her to pull in. She was in the middle so there wasn't enough space for the car to pass on her side. She pulled up just a little and stuck the front end of the car through. The black car moved up right on her tail. What did they want and what were they trying to accomplish? If it was scaring Jude, then they had completed that task already. She wondered if it was someone wanting Nick. What if it was his mom was determined to get him back. She pulled the hummer half way though the gate then stopped as she saw it sit open for a few seconds allowing time for a car to pull through.

Finally it started to close and she pulled 3/4 the way in. The other car so close she assumed they were touching. She thought about leaving the hummer there, grabbing nick and making a run for the house. Instead she slowly started to creep through as she heard the gate scraping across the back of the car. The back window's wiper cracked loudly as the gate snapped it off, making Nick cry in the process.

The gate was closed, one car on each side of it. She looked for a license plate of the front of the other car but their wasn't one. Quickly she saw as it started to reverse and peal out of her driveway and speed down the street. She pulled the Hummer forward up close to the house, then she turned it off. Nick was still bawling his head off as she climbed into the back seat and took him from his car seat. Slowly his crying stopped and turned to sniffles as she rocked him back to sleep.

She smiled.

This is how they had met.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Tommy?" she said in a shaky voice as she stood over Nick's crib.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone followed me home."

"Jude are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine, we're fine. My phone was just dead and i didn't have enough gas to turn around to get back to G major and i wasn't about to stop and get out of the car. I mean i figured if they knew what i was diriving they knew where we lived. I messed up the hummer on the gate but i couldn't figure out any other way to keep them out. And then they just drove off. Nickolas was crying and i didn't know what to do..." she admitted as she openly sobbed into the phone.

"Ok baby, call the police, you understand me? Lock the doors and call them and don't open up until I get there ok?

"Come home, hurry please..." she said crying.

"Nothing could keep me from you...I love you"


End file.
